


where my demons hide

by nikki_irl_fugo



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Demons suck, Emotional Manipulation, Frank is sad, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Matt is sad, just let frank & matt be happy, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_irl_fugo/pseuds/nikki_irl_fugo
Summary: some demons can even defeat the devil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ugh hello. this is the first time i’m using this platform so i’m just used to typing plain text man. let me know what you thing hee hee

Everything had been great as they both deserved. They had both gotten everything they deserved after the pain they both had endured. Before, Frank had thought he would never love, could never love again. Red was one exception. There was something about the way, the way he stood up to the big bad Punisher. Red always cared about him, even during the fist fights of the past. Never hit him too hard. Somehow, Frank happened to fall in love with the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. 

Matt always thought Elektra would be his one and only. He lost her so many times, that he was almost scared to love again. There was something always about Frank, how he was always intimidating, but completely different in his private life. Something Matt would just sit out the roof, listening as Frank talked to Max almost like he was a baby. It made his heart comepletly melt. 

It had all went to fast, Frank asked Matt if he wanted to go out for coffee. They talked and talked for hours until the owner told them they had to leave. They went back to Matt’s apartment and both were able to reveal their feelings with each other. This ended up with Frank’s lips on Matt’s, both touching each other so sweetly.

Criminals on the street could notice that The Punisher and Daredevil were now acting more nice to each other. It was strange, especially with the occasional flirt after one of they took down the thug. They’ve been dating for almost a year now, the relationship has been going amazing. Of course, there were fights, but what couple doesn’t fight? It was mainly about Frank’s ways of taking down enemies and when he would leave his guns on the dinner table or counter. Matt had his issues too, also getting himself hurt if he didn’t have to or over working himself at the office. Most fights didn’t last over two days, neither of them could stand being away from each other for so long. 

It was now May and Frank had a big question to ask Matt. Frank had obviously asked Karen for help; he wanted to make this as special as he could. She had just told him to, “Keep it as simple as possible,” and that he did. Frank had taken Matt out to the rooftop on a perfect evening. He had blankets laid out and leftover pizza they had ordered the other day in front of them. He follows Karen’s advice as she said, keep it simple. They had done this before, but tonight seemed different. Matt could tell Frank was rather skiddish, his heart was pounding fast and sweat forming on his forehead. 

“Frank,” Matt asked, “Is everything ok?”

Frank sighed and fingered as the box in his jacket pocket. 

“Yeah Red, just got— got somethin’ on my mind,” Frank said, pulling his hands out of his pockets. He knew he needed to tell Matt now, it was the perfect timing.

“What is it?” Matt asked, slightly concerned.

“Got something to ask ya”

“Huh?”

“Stand up”

And so, Matt complied, standing up on his feet, slightly confused. He heard as Frank shuffled, getting on one knee. Matt had the slightest idea that made his heart flutter.

“I’m— I’m not good with all of the sappy bullshit Red, y’know that.” Frank then pulled something out of his pocket, a box, and opened it

“Will you marry me?”

Matt had to contain himself before completely bursting into tears. Matt couldn’t even tell how he was feeling, it wasn’t happy. It wasn’t close. It was ecstatic multipled by 100. Matt couldn’t help and basically yelled out for the whole block to hear “Yes, Frank!! A million times yes!!” Matt babbled. It was cheesy, but it was perfect. Frank smiled, he himself getting misty eyed as Matt almost tackled him to the ground with a kiss. 

Things were perfect. Everything was perfect. Too bad, it wouldn’t last long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the actual plot starts to build? sorry it took so long. school sucks

6 weeks. It’s been 6 weeks since the proposal. Matt and Frank were happier than ever together. Matt was more than enthusiastic to tell Karen and Foggy about the ring. They were both happy for him, Foggy still a bit worried that Matt was going to be marrying a “murderer”, but he knew Frank treated Matt well and loved him, so that’s all that mattered.

Frank and Matt have been spending even more time together, going out almost every night and making love almost every day. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. Too bad perfect things don’t last.

————

“How many are there, Red?”

“Only five, they’re not armed but—“

“But what?”

“It’s like they have some kind of magic with them, nothing I’ve seen before Frank”

Matt turned his head towards the building they were about to enter. Days before, they had been taking down criminals and asking questions about this strange new “cult” of some sorts. They planned on summoning this all powerful possessive demon. It sounded stupid to Frank, but if everyone is that scared of it, it’s gotta atleast be 75% real.

“How’re we gonna get in?” Frank asked, looking at Matt who was crouched as the corner of the roof. Damn he had a nice ass. Frank needed to stop looking at his ass during serious situations, he knew Matt could tell, but he couldn’t help himself. It just looked so fucking good in that devil suit. He could just—

“Frank stop, you know I can tell you’re staring.”

“Damn, caught me again.”

“Anyways... there’s a back door that the cult doesn’t seem to know about. It’s boarded up, but the wood is rotting. We can easily just knock it down and stop them once we’re inside.” Matt said, standing up and walking back over to Frank. 

“Sounds simple enough to me, alright let’s go” 

“I’ll meet you there, Frank”

“Course you will, Red” Frank said, opening the roof entrance to the apartment building they were standing on. Frank watched Matt swing down with his fancy billy clubs. They tried swinging together once, but it didn’t work out so well. The rope ended up snapping and both of them falling into a dumpster in the alley below them.

Frank ran down the stairs, hopefully not alerting any of the residents in the buildings. Frank made it down and swung the door open and accidentally slammed his shut. Oops. He watched Matt gracefully make his way to the building next door, waiting for Frank. Frank rushed to Matt, looking down at the other who had a smirk on his face. “Took you long enough, dear” Matt said, lightly patting on the door they were going to know down. Frank grunted and kicked down the door, old wood flying by the chunks in front of them. Matt playfully planted a kiss on Frank’s cheek and stepped inside. Frank followed behind him and saw the cult members already staring some sort of ritual. One of the members turned around and pointed at Matt and spoke in some gibberish language, one neither of them had ever heard before. The members charged, Frank raised his gun before Matt reached up and pushed it down. “No killing,” Matt said simply before fighting off the skinny white teenagers. Frank grunted before he went off to get the leader that was still chanting the same damn thing. That’s when the real light show started to happen. Everything was glowing a dark red. The leader had a full smile on his face as he continued to chant something different this time. A huge white flash began to form, causing Frank to turn away from the blight light. 

————

“F—Frank?” Matt said, not being able to hear himself. Everything was dark, well that was easy to explain. Except this time his radar sense wasn’t even working, he couldn’t feel himself either. That’s when he heard deep laughter coming from all around him. He called out his lover’s name again, for some reason he thought that was the best idea in this situation.

“Matthew, he can’t hear you. No one can. They can only hear me,” the deep voice said

“Who— what— where—“ Matt gasped out.

“You’re in your own mind, I’m in your body taking control right now.”

“What?! Who are you?!”

“Don’t worry about that sunshine, just sit back and watch.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No. It’s Matthew, so we best be on our way Francis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is now like an alternating pov? but this chapter is all frank. idk this fic is wild and i really need my advanced writing class next year. but i also wanna take jazz band, regular band, and speech. wow yummy

“Red—?!” Frank called out, awaiting for an answer, only to get the dull echo of his voice. The bright light had faded away, somehow not messing with his vision. The leader was gone nowhere to be scene, but that was the least of his worries now. He quickly whipped his head around, looking for Matt. He cursed loudly before going into the other empty room, but with no luck. 

“Matt!” He called out his real name this time, really starting to panic. Did one of those idiots take him? Damn it, he had no idea what to think. He called his name out a few more times, searching the whole building. That’s when he heard footsteps coming near him. They sounded heavy, nothing like how Red would walk. He was all graceful and shit, almost quieter than a mouse. Though, Frank still had hope, hope that it was Matt. He would hug him and then yell at him for scaring him, then hug him again. 

The footsteps grew louder as they grew closer, Matt’s body finally coming out from the shadows. A wave of relief slammed over Frank as he quickly stomped to him. He was about to say something, before Matt stopped him.

“Hello, Francis.”

Frank could tell something was wrong, never had Red ever called him Francis other than to tease him and his tone obviously indicated that he wasn’t in the playing mood.

“The hell is wrong with you, Red?”

“It was just the flash, that’s all. And it’s not Red,” ‘Matt’ snapped back. 

“‘ve been callin’ you that since day one, but would you prefer Matt?” he said, trying to put some emotion into the conversation.

“No. It’s Matthew, so we best be on our way Francis.”

‘The hell?’ Frank thought, maybe the flash messed up something with his brain. That wasn’t good. “Best be on our way to what?” he asked.

“Our way home, don’t be dull minded” 

“Whatver you say,” he said, walking towards the front door. 

Matt’s footsteps were a lot quieter now as he stepped in front of Frank, cutting him off as he exited the building first. Damn it, what the hell was wrong with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew that took so long and it’s so short


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy and Karen get a spook.

Frank had took Matt home, knowing something wasn’t right. Did that flash somehow mess with something inside his brain? No, that’d be stupid. They didn’t speak to each other the whole way home, Matt just ditched him and took his shortcut. Frank at least had time to think on his way back to Matt’s apartment. Did Matt just need some time alone? Was this whole marriage thing too much for him? Whatever the hell it was, Frank needed to know now.

Matt had gotten to the apartment building about 15 minutes before him, not even bothering to wait outside the door with a small quirk to greet him. Frank stumbled into the apartment, throwing his gun down onto the counter. Matt whipped his head at Frank, already out of his Daredevil suit. He had his little red glasses on, he never just wore them around the house like that. 

“You plan on takin’ those off?” Frank asked

Matt huffed and ignored him, walking to the bedroom. With no thoughts, Frank followed him. He was greeted with the slam of a door in his face and the click of the lock. The hell did he do this time?! Apparently Frank was sleeping on the couch tonight, didn’t even leave him a blanket. Frank just had to leave his Punisher gear on the coffee table next to the couch. He threw himself on the uncomfortable couch and sighed, checking his phone for the time. Hell it wasn’t even 10 a clock. Frank let his head rest on the arm and slowly closed his eyes.

— — — —

“What is wrong with you, Matt?!” Foggy yelled, slamming his hands down onto the blind man’s desk. Karen was standing behind him, a worried expression on her face.

“I don’t know what you mean, Franklin.” Matt stated, not even bothering to lift his head. Matt had came into work as usual and definitely was acting weird. 

“Do you have a concussion or something?! You never act like this and Karen got a call from Frank that you were acting weird there too!” Foggy yelled again, finally getting a reaction out of Matt.

“Nothing is wrong, you dirty bastards!” Matt yelled back, causing Foggy and Karen to both flinch. Matt had /never/ yelled like that. Not even at the dirtiest criminal. Not even Fisk. Foggy lifted his hands from his desk and sighed, stepping back. He turned to face Karen, who was just as shocked as he was. “We... we should go,” he whispered to Karen, despite knowing the Matt could clearly hear what he had said. 

Matt stood up quickly, the chair he was sitting on hitting the wall behind him and leaving a small mark. 

“Now where do you think you two are going?!” He asked, yelling at that same volume again. Foggy and Karen had already left, causing him to grunt from annoyance. 

“stop..please stop.. you’re hurting them!” a small voice said, it was hurt. It sounded weak. Matt chuckled, walking to the door and locking it. “Now what did I say, sunshine. Sit back and watch,” Matt said out-loud, sitting back into the chair that was leaning against the wall. 

“You know I can do some much more, /Matthew/, I can cause them more pain,” Demon Matt had stated, snickering and he lifted one of his legs and resting on the other.

“If you do, I swear I’ll-!”

“Do nothing. There’s nothing you can do.”


End file.
